No Matter What
by TantalizingTwilightFan
Summary: A short account of the events leading up to Jasper and Alice's wedding and their 'activities' afterwards. Can Jasper make Alice happy after her heartbreak? One shot. A/H. Rated M for lemons.


_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:** This is just a random little one shot I came up with this morning. It's my first one shot and first lemon so I hope you like it. Thankyou to Alice-oxox for pre-reading._

* * *

><p><strong><span>No matter what<span>**

"And do you, Jasper Whitlock, take thee, Alice Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

I couldn't help but smile at the cheeky grin staring back at me. This was the best day of my life. I was finally marrying my childhood sweetheart. It had taken us ten years to get to this point but here we were. My tinkerbell and me. It wasn't how we'd always pictured it either. For years we'd dreamt of a sunny beach in Hawaii, or on the top of the Empire State Building in New York. Instead we were in City Hall after scrambling for a marriage licence and dress three days before.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife" I was sure I heard Alice let out a little squeal. The registrar leaned in.

"I don't need to tell you what comes next" she whispered.

"No ma'am" I winked, sliding my arms round my bride's waist, pulling her close. She pouted her perfect red lips for that first married kiss. I leaned in close, spinning her in my arms and dipping her low, planting a soft kiss upon her to the sounds of our whooping guests.

"Ladies and gentleman, I am honoured to present to you, the new Mr and Mrs Whitlock!" I brought Alice back up to my level, she threw her arms around my neck excitedly, burying her pale, almost porcelain looking face in the crook of my neck. I couldn't muster the words to tell the registrar it was Whitlock-Cullen.

"Oh Jasper" I felt a single tear trickle onto my skin.

"I know darlin', I know"

I just held Alice close to me, our faces buried in each others shoulders, she clung to my waist tightly, my hand brushed over her dark, cropped hair, trying to soothe her emotions. Neither of us noticed our few guests had dispersed. We'd grabbed four strangers off the streets. You see, me and Alice, we'd fought to be together, the world, our families had been against us. I'd been a wild child in foster care, too obsessed with rock music, alcohol and drugs, spending my years being bounced from home to home. The only pure thing in my adolescent life had been Alice, I worshipped her when we were together and I pined for her when we were apart. But I walked around around with bruises and scars all over my face, my neck, there was always something visible from the fights I'd get myself into, and to Alice's parents, that meant I was a bad egg. It was only when Alice's Mom and Dad were in a car crash a month ago and holed up in intensive care for two weeks that they saw me in a different light. Carlisle was fading fast, my poor Alice was inconsolable. I watched her at her father's side as she told him she'd always love him. He'd told her he knew, and that he knew she'd be looked after by me. He'd nodded at me across the room, that's when I knew I finally had the Cullen seal of approval.

Carlisle Cullen passed away two hours later. Esme, his wife, was heartbroken and allowed her frail body to give up. We lost her three days later. Naturally Alice was distraught, I'd never known my parents and never had fake ones I could call my own, I didn't know how to behave or support Alice, so I just held her. I held her small petite body for over twenty-four hours as she cried non-stop, even in her sleep.

I was cooking breakfast five days ago when she bounced into the kitchen, wrapping her arms round my waist from behind, I turned off the stove and took her delicate hands in mine.

"_Jas?"_

"_Pixie?"_

"_Marry me" I turned her round in my hold swiftly, her bright eyes looking up at me, she was serious._

"_What?"_

"_Marry me Jasper" she reasoned that she'd just lost her parents and she didn't want to just waste her life, how could I refuse?_

She wanted to be mine in mind, body and soul, and she wanted it now. We'd been together for ten years, we were done with waiting. So three days later, here we were. The strangers were gone, the registrar was gone. It was just us, still in each others arms. Alice's quiet sobs echoed through the room.

"I love you Jasper" she trembled a little, maybe she was cold. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, she reached her left hand across to me and I held it, the pad of my finger rubbing over her simple wedding band.

We took a cab back to our ground floor apartment. I only let go of my new wife to pay the driver and open the front door. We held on to the tradition of carrying the bride over the threshold. Swooping Alice into my arms, the train of her dress dragging on the floor, I heard her heels drop to the floor as she kicked her shoes off. I walked us through, kicking the door closed behind me.

"Welcome home Mrs Whitlock-Cullen"

I placed Mrs Whitlock-Cullen on her feet in the bedroom, she folded her arms across her chest like a moody child, waiting patiently while I closed the drapes. My eyes glanced over at her, my god she was so beautiful. Her gown was strapless and almost backless, the tight bust accentuating the swell of her breasts. If I leant my neck back, I could see her slender back, her tiny black tattoo with my name at the bottom, just before the sexy little curve that led to her peachy ass. I chuckled to myself at the memory of when she got the tattoo, five years ago. It was hard work for Alice in the summers, trying to hide the ink. My little amusement didn't go un-noticed.

"Jasper?" she whispered.

"Sorry darlin' I was just remembering some stuff" I shrugged off my jacket, throwing it on the wicker chair in the corner and started to tug at my tie. My sweetheart's little giggle filled the room, she saw my struggle and stepped closer, her fingers working almost intricately at the tie, it fell from my neck within seconds.

"One day you might learn how to deal with these things" her shoulders shook with another giggle, she certainly didn't miss me rolling my eyes while she spoke. I felt her shiver when I slid my arms round her waist, resting my hands on the small of her back, my face leaning in close, the tips of our noses almost touching.

"One day you might learn not to bowl me over with your beauty every second of the day, you're mesmerizing Alice" my fingertips swirled on her soft skin making patterns. She yelped at the tickling sensation, her head tilting to the side, I didn't waste any time before pressing my lips to her neck, my mind was going fuzzy at the scent of her perfume, she didn't wear much, but it was enough to make me ache with desire.

My hands involuntarily played with the zip on her dress, my sudden arousal pressing against my suit pants. I wasn't thinking, what was I doing? I'd made Alice my wife in mind and soul, I clearly wanted her in body. She'd only lost her family a few days ago, I must have been sick. I brought my hands from Alice's back round to her waist.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." I was interrupted by a finger pressed to my lips, and then her soft lips on mine.

"Yes you should have Jasper" she spoke, her voice always so silky.

She took a step back, leaning her arms to the back of her gown, the room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. The only sound was that of the zip being pulled down. My eyes were hypnotised, it took everything I have to not drop my jaw and let my tongue hang out like a dog. The gown fell instantly, pooling around her bare feet, it sounds strange but there was something about her height, petite frame and her tiny feet that made her seem sort of innocent to me.

Fuck she was stunning. I stepped in front of her. My eyes and hands started at the top, her hair, I popped the hair slides, shoving them in my pocket. I watched her shake her hair out with awe. She made simple tasks graceful. Next, her neck, Alice unclasped the small circle of pearls, reaching across to her dressing table to rest them on and switch on the small stereo. There was a gentle song playing, I didn't recognise it but the melody sounded right for the moment we were sharing. Alice would later tell me it was by some cheesy British boy band.

"_No matter what they tell us, no matter what they do, no matter what they teach us, what we believe is true"_

My eyes continued to travel down, I groaned at the sight of Alice's bridal lingerie. Her perfect breasts cradled in sleek white satin. She leant over, snapping the cords on her suspenders, throwing them aside. She stood straight and stepped close, she was ready and mine for the taking. My little pixie raised herself on tiptoes, nibbling and sucking on my neck, her hands making quick work of my shirt, it was on the floor beside the wedding dress before I knew it and Alice's fingertips were dragging down my chest. I shuddered.

"What is is Jasper?" she purred. I grunted at her seductive tone.

Hooking my hand under her creamy thigh, and lifting her up to me, her centre was perfectly in line with my straining arousal. I could have her know if I wished. But it wasn't the way. Securing the leg round my waist, leaving the other hanging as I slowly walked us across the room to our now marital bed. Initially she giggled, her voice turned to sweet moans once she was laid on the bed, my body towering over her, my tongue exploring her skin. Over her collarbone, over the swell of quite possibly the most fantastic boobs I'd ever seen. I tickled my tongue between her breasts until I reached the material of her bra, in that second it was like she knew. My beautiful bride arched her back, pressing her body gently against my bare chest, it was easy enough to reach beneath her and unclasp the strapless underwear. Her body was almost fully revealed to me. Her perfect mounds waiting to be ravished. Oh god did I want to worship her, just like she deserved.

Sitting astride Alice's legs on my knees, I leant down, planting open mouthed kisses up her stomach, keeping my eyes on hers. I saw her smile as her skin goose-pimpled. I teased around a nipple, smirking when her quiet voice whimpered. From a single touch her nipples had become pert little buds. Teasingly I flickered my tongue over one and then the other, I was taking my time, reaching down to unbuckle my suit pants, shimmying them down and off with my hands. The moment they were gone I gave my girl what she wanted, I locked my lips onto her, my tongue working in swirls round her. Alice moaned for more. Raising her hips just slightly, gently grinding against my painfully hard erection, I took a deep breath, feeling her wet against me.

"Fuck Tinkerbell" I had to sit up and lean back. I tugged off my boxers needing some freedom, I barely got time to breathe before Alice was perched in front of me, I looked into her eyes, following them down, seeing her wrap her small hand round the base of my cock. Shit I felt like I was in heaven having her touch me. Ten years and everytime still felt like the first time.

Slowly Alice expertly stroked her hand over me, each pump longer than the last, she was teasing me, like I had her. I threw my head back, groaning her name with each movement. My hips started bucking into her hand with each stroke. Feeling Alice move I opened my eyes to see her sitting on her knees, hooking one finger into the band of her panties.

"Take them off Jas, I need you"

Damn I didn't need telling twice, but I'm tellin' you, it was hard work sliding those silk panties down while she continued to palm her hand over my erection, rubbing the wet bead forming on the tip over with her thumb. Alice moved each leg at a time, grabbing her underwear from me and throwing them to the floor. My porcelain bride hovered over me, laying back on my knees was getting uncomfortable but I didn't care, placing two fingers under Alice's chin, I brought her face to mine, taking her lips in a tender kiss, feeling her line me up against her wet entrance.

I pushed my hips up, slowly entering her, her slick walls enveloping me, our voices filled the room with our groans. I wrapped my arms round her, clinging on for dear life, I gave Alice a moment to adjust before finding a slow rhythm with my hips. My thrusts were met with Alice's hips pushing down to meet me, wow, she felt incredible. I dipped my head, my hot breath on her chest as we moved together. I was able to capture her erect nipple between my teeth when Alice leaned back, propping her arms up on the mattress, my gentle sucks and tuggings were met with grateful moans.

"Jasper!" she whimpered, pushing my shoulders back, she stole my lips in a hungry kiss, our tongues tangled together in a frenzy. I slid my hands down her back to her peachy ass, gripping gently as she bounced on my cock. Our thrusts meeting each other eagerly, I gradually felt Alice become tighter. Our moans were echoing round the room. I kept hold of my bride, but brought one hand round to her taut stomach, teasing my way down her body until I could press the pad of my thumb against her swollen clit, Alice bit down on my lip in surprise.

"Shit Jas..I.." she panted. I worked my thumb in circles, I rested my back against the headboard, continuing to meet Alice's now frantic thrusts. I wasn't able to hold on much longer, my cock felt like it was growing inside of her as I throbbed with need for my release.

"Jasper!" she cried out, her walls clenching round my cock, I couldn't take it anymore and pressed my thumb hard on her clit. She shuddered above me. I locked my arms round her, holding her close, my cock twitched, feeling Alice coat me in her sweet juices. I thrusted up a final time, an intense moan escaping my lips with my release, my hips continuing to jerk up, my bride and I riding out our climaxes together.

Alice's body fell forward onto me, I chuckled hearing her trying to catch her breath, I kissed her shoulder repeatedly. My happy smile quickly changed into a frown, Alice was sniffing and my neck was wet.

"Alice?" I lifted her tiny body and lay her down, pulling her to my chest once I'd laid beside her.

"Darlin' why are you crying?" petrified I'd done something wrong, maybe I'd hurt her. I pulled the covers up over our clammy naked bodies.

"It's nothing Jas, they're happy tears. You'll always be with me won't you?" I smiled, rocking my pixie in my arms.

"No matter what, baby, no matter what"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed my first ever lemon! I'm so nervous about it so please review and give me your thoughts!<strong>

**Until next time**

**x**


End file.
